Valentines day fluff
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: RinXLen, KaitoXMiku.


AN: Okay, I don't own vocaloid.... This is just a bit of fluff for Valentine's day

* * *

**-start RinXLen-**

Rin had awoken early, four hours early to be exact. For today was valentine's day, and she wanted to taste the chocolate she'd made before going to bed. She snuck slowly down to the kitchen and then went to the refrigerator to see if her chocolate had hardened enough, She then snuck a taste, and made a face.

_"Oh... it's no use... this doesn't taste good at all..." _She said in defeat as she then threw the home made chocolates in the trash. She had to go and buy chocolates now, before any of the others awoke. She ran up the stairs to her room, and slid the door open, she quickly undressed from her PJ's and then she placed on her school uniform. The girl hastily tied her ribbon into a bow, before tying her hair up with hair ribbons. She was wearing a large pink bow rather then her white one, and she'd decided to wear pink tennis shoes with her uniform instead of her usual white shoes with yellow accents.

The girl sighed as she looked down, and slid her door open again, She stepped out, moving one foot tiredly infront of the other, in a slow walking pace. She then stumbled quietly down the stairs, and made a quick lunch for herself, not caring enough to make her bento cute today, they'd certainly think that she and her brother had decided to switch lunches.

Oh yes, her brother... Her younger twin brother, Len. Rin kept one secret from him, even though she was certain he never noticed anything when she was around him for she tried to act normal. That, and the fact that he simply is naive.

The reason Rin was so happy today, was not that it was 'single awareness' day but because, she could practically tell her brother, her secret, without ever doing anything. She had wanted to get to school early to hide the chocolates in her brother's shoe locker with a printed note, happy that she could use fonts that looked like handwriting. She had the note in a binder which she had placed in her backpack the night before, so she wouldn't forget, she picked the backpack up and frowned, as she looked back before quietly speaking, _"Ittekimasu!"_ though no one else was awake to see her off.

Rin went down to the convient store and began working on trying to get chocolates. She found the perfect one, and asked for some red ribbon to tie around it. _"Y..Yes... it's for a special person..."_ she said softly, and blushed when questioned about buying chocolates. She then ran off to school, where she kid the note and chocolates in Len's shoe locker. She blushed as she ran outside and waited for a while. She wanted to run and hide, see what Len's reaction was. Maybe, he'd think it was something other then just the obligationary chocolate she always gave him.

The school day ticked down and when Len decided to walk home alone. Rin stared down after him. He had received a lot of chocolate, and then said, he wouldn't be taking any more. She wondered if he had her chocolate. She walked after him slowly, not looking up. Her expression was calm, not showing that she had been the one who had been disappointed. She did however only mutter a small _"tadaima"_ when she got home.

After the two ate dinner, Rin got up and washed the dishes, She then stopped Len in the hallway. _"H..Happy valentine's day Len..." _she began as she looked down.

The boy blinked. _"more like single awareness day..."_ He muttered.

Rin then looked up and kissed his cheek. _"I love you Len... I'm sorry..."_ She said then let go of him and ran off, blushing darkly.

**-end RinXLen-**

**-start KaitoXMiku-**

Miku and Kaito

Kaito and Miku.

They were each other's world.

Miku held onto her blue haired lover as she thought to herself with a gental smile playing across her features.

_"I love you Miku...." _His calm voice said snapping her back to reality, The green haired twin-tailed girl smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

_"I know Kaito. I love you too."_ She said and the blue haired man grinned.

The two decided on going out on a date for Valentine's day, for they thought it would be romantic, which it was.

They had gone all over the city and done all sorts of games, and events to celebrate,

But, the best thing of all was the surprise that Kaito had hidden in his pocket for his beloved maiden of green.

The blue haired male was going to propose to her.

Though they had been dating for so long, he was nervous as he knelt down.

Miku's eyes grew wide, the two seemed like the world around them paused, and they themselves had been muted.

The green haired girl kissed his cheek happily as the blue haired man grinned, holding her close.

**-****end KaitoXMiku-**


End file.
